The Anna Files
by IAE11BOB
Summary: Pulling the box out Anna blew dust off of it and tore it open, revealing triumphant and terrible memories. Putting the outfit that was long since left in the back of the closet. It felt like she was back in the days when her brother was alive and with her. She was trying to forget her past but she had learned. First story! PLease don't judge! Random one shots about Anna Johnson.
1. Who are they?

Who are they?

Anna walked down the street with confidence, happy to be back to the real world and awake after not being for 3 months. She was in a coma for 3 months and miraculously recovered, she decided that she needed a new sene and when she saw she had a job offer from England she jumped at the chance, having never lived in England before. She traveled a lot and never lived in one place forever, she loved the idea of her being able to move wherever she wants. So far she had lived in Germany, The Netherlands, U.S.A, and Italy.

She was now on her way back from getting groceries from a local grocery store. Just the other day she had moved into her flat, she had loved it instantly, painting it up and decorating it up it looked wonderful. She had all of her souvenirs put throughout the flat, reminding her of her "adventures" as she liked to call them.

Putting one of her bags down she unlocked the door to 221C and went down the short hall into her living room. Reaching the kitchen she put all of her goods away in the proper spots, and headed for her comfy couch. Sitting down she went onto her laptop, she was just surfing the web, going to random sites that looked of interest.

She came upon a blog, it was about a man named Watson and his confidant Sherlock Holmes. The site was all about the crimes and mysteries they solved together, and what Sherlock was like to her he seemed like a cold hearted man that wouldn't let you into his life because he was so secretive not even his closest friends knew of his past, he must have little family and only John Watson as his only friend, he also seemed to be the type of man who made more enemies than friends. He was also the brilliant type that had to much pride and was VERY annoying sometimes, using his success as a way of power.

She shook her head she had met to many arrogant people before and knew exactly what they were like. She had a gift for telling people's personality by just seeing a picture for 10 seconds. She also had traveled the world because she loved to be an investigator, and liked to check out new "territory." At first she wanted to have an interview with the police to see if they would take her in as an investigator, even though she hated starting at the bottom, and earning her way up. However now, she wants to possibly work at a cafe or something to try something different.

Interrupting her thoughts was a knock at the door, she answered it and saw it was her land lady . She was a very kind woman, always coming to check up on her tenants. "Hello dear, how are you settlin' in?" She asked

"Just fine thank you for asking, how are you doing today?" Anna replied. "Oh just wonderful, are you thinking about getting a job somewhere dear?" She said in her sweet voice. Anna smiled and said "well I was going to work as an investigator, for the police. However now I think I'll go with working at a cafe." She nodded thoughtfully and said "well I'll take my leave, it is nice to know that your all settled in."

Anna just smiled and closed the door behind , Anna hated being nice she preferred to be either silent or just herself, which was cold usually. She wondered about her neighbors, who were they? Were they nice? Male or female? She just had to know.

When John woke in the morning and emerged from his rest, he could tell Sherlock was pacing again. They hadn't had a case for a few days and he is going crazy, they needed a case and fast.

John asked if Sherlock wanted some coffee and he just said "nonsense, been up since 5 I already had a cup." John just shook his head, then there was a knock on the door and walked in. She said "Sherlock stop pacing your going to cause a draft." She received no response but continued "you should meet your new neighbor, and investigator. Very nice. Been an investigator in four different countries! Marvelous she is you should really go and say hi." When mentioned investigator Sherlock's head shot up and he listened intently the whole time. Sherlock just had to meet this investigator, for something to do, if for nothing else.


	2. Siblings

**Siblings**

Two days after Anna moved in it was the first time she was going to work as a barista, and she was not excited. She didn't sleep the whole rest of the night only thinking of all of her good times and bad times in the past most terrible memories that reminded her of how many times she came to death. And sadly, it was so many times she wasn't afraid of death anymore because one way or another she always got out of a situation like that. She was Anna Johnson, and giving up wasn't in her vocabulary.

Looking for something to wear she saw a certain box. She instantly looked away not wanting to be tempted. She then looked on not daring to glance at the box that had 'save for later' on it. She picked out skinny jeans a white sweater and red flats. A red necklace was placed around her neck and make up applied. She gave a once over in the mirror and shrugged leaving her hair down. She grabbed an over the shoulder purse to top it off. She grabbed her jet black jaguar car keys and headed out to leave, she wanted to grab a box of energy drinks before work and return them home.

Making her way to the store she bought the item and drove home, already drinking one of the fruity drink. She had put on a nicotine patch also, but just decided to have a drink anyways. Parking locking it, twice, and walking in she glanced at the door at the top of the stairs wondering if they were on an exciting case. Shaking the thought from her adrenaline deprived brain she walked into her flat set the drinks and went back outside.

Anna saw a black car with tinted windows pull up and a man in a nice suit come out. His suit was grey and he had a red tie on, and umbrella in one hand he gave a nod to Anna and walked towards 221B Baker Street. She was suspicious but never questioned it. "Probably something to do with a case" she thought but then glanced back at him and recognized it, Sherlock had a brother.

Arriving at work she was introduced to two other people working with her today. One being Lana, she was a dumb blonde and the stereotype fit, all she tried to do was flirt and act pretty. Jane was a brunette who was so shy Anna could barely hear her name when she said it, but when a guy came around and Lana tried to steal him away she would definitely speak up.

Anna could already tell that this was going to be a long day, especially with two utter and complete morons in her midst.

Anna served and took down orders, serving some nice and some that should be shot because thyself are so damn annoying customers. I it was a bout time for her shift to end and she was praising The Lord that it was because she couldn't handle the stupid guy crazy women that act like teen agers for one more minute. She was having trouble keeping her cool, and that was a hard thing to achieve from Anna.

Practically running out the door Anna left. She saw a car much like the one she saw Sherlock's brother step out of pull up next to her. A woman stepped out and motioned without looking up from her phone that she should get in the car. Rolling her eyes and sighing she got in, not really ready for a capture or adventure after that day but took the chance. The lady didn't seem dangerous anyway.

They arrived at a desolate building that was probably used for manufacturing, the woman led her to a big storage area where the mans he saw from earlier step out into a clearing, leaning on his umbrella. Anna walked closer but still about 20 feet away. She said "So Sherlock's brother I never caught you name?" She asked he smiled in a sort of sly way and said "Mycroft Holmes, and I have a proposition for you." "Does it involve money?" She asked he nodded and she said "how much?"

He said "I'd be willing to give you $5,500 dollars to spy on Sherlock. You are his neighbor." She pondered the number "well I don't think I really want to get into the bars with Sherlock, I can tell you don't get along." "Really," he said "and how did you know that may I ask?" "Oh well it was just a guess." He gave her a pointed look and said "indeed" like he didn't believe her. She was telling the truth, she couldn't tell everything about people.

"Well I think I'll take my leave, it was nice of you to offer but really I'm good. I do to want to get into that business." She nodded turned on her heel and walked back to the car, that drove her home. Whence home she decided to see if her neighbors were home to ask them about Mycroft.

Sure enough they were there and it sounded like Sherlock was pacing a lot. She pondered going to talk to him. The embarrassment from last night was still to fresh for her to go meet her interesting neighbors.


	3. Surprise! You were wrong

**Surprise! You were wrong **

* * *

Sherlock and John walked into the club, john feeling distracted. There was a very pretty woman singing on the stage with dancers behind her. Sherlock saw this turned and hit john upside the head to get him back to the real world, they had a case to solve and they needed to speak to the owner of the hotel and casino.

They had to speak with the owner to know where the CEO was, he was the culprit and Sherlock knew, for sure. He knew John wouldn't be able to help himself from looking at the beautiful singers and dancers, Sherlock could he had a more powerful will and is absolutely had more focus.

A woman clad in a black dress and black blazer stepped up to the two men. Sherlock eyed her and deduced she was just a secretary, he asked "Do you know-" "Right this way, my boss knows why your here and that you want to talk." Now Sherlock was suspicious, who shouldn't be? Especially after a person knew why you were there, with no mention to them.

The woman led the two alert men to a dark stained door on the 12th floor, obviously the office and security floor. The woman told them to wait while she was to go and see if her boss was ready to meet with them.

"Something's not right here John, and I don't like it." Sherlock said. "Ya the woman seemed very suspicious and this boss of hers doesn't sound any better." John commented. The woman had come back a few moments later and told them to enter before siting down at her desk a few paces away.

The two looked at each other before walking into a large office clad with a large meeting table in the middle, a little seating area, and small bar. There was a large chair at the end of the table and it's back was turned to the two looking out into a large window overlooking London. Now they were worried, they were trapped in a 12 story building with no way of easy escape.

Sherlock was about to say something but the owner spoke first "Sherlock Holmes, nice to see you again." Female, same age as him or close. He deduced quickly. "I do not believe we have met." He replied his voice devoid of any emotion. "Oh stop being worried you two I'm not like Moriarty I'm not going to kill you. And no we haven't formally met, but I've seen you around."

The female replied no emotion evident, she hid it very well. Sherlock was curious to how she knew about Moriarty, no one really knew about that one yet. "Nice to know Moriarty has made friends with you, and nice to se that you've been keeping an eye one me." Sherlock replied icily. "Temper, temper you've always been a hot headed one haven't you? Well I think our little game ends here." The chair turned and a woman clad in an, no doubt, expensive white dress with silver lace straps and lace covering the entire knee length dress, and a white band a little above the hip.

Sherlock knew who she was instantly and said "Your my neighbor, nice to finally meet you. Sherlock Holmes and John Watson." He motioned towards his friend. "Anna Turner nice to meet you, oh the CEO is in Hawaii on a business venture." Sherlock made to leave thanking Anna for her time, but she continued before he could open the door. "Oh and one more thing," Sherlock looked back at her over his shoulder, telling her to continue.

"It wasn't the CEO, it was the owner. The CEO has been in Hawaii for the past 2 months setting up a new building, the owner had all the papers in his desk. All I merely did was say I was his mistress and I was let in. I knocked him out and have been enjoying being a rich owner of a casino and hotel. I of course used some money to buy myself some things but, I got his permission. He's in the bathroom tied up now he's been my prisoner for the whole day, while I lounged about enjoying life. Well it was nice to finally meet you Sherlock the police have been called by me, Lestrade is on his way. Your welcome to stay if you'd like." She smiled at the end, she spoke as if it was the most obvious thing ever and that it was causal to take over a prestigious hotel and casino for a day.

Sherlock was stunned he was wrong, his neighbor beat him to it, had evidence, called the police, took his case, and proceeded to not be able to be deduced by the consultive detective. John was stunned also, not knowing what to think, Sherlock was one used by a woman that wasn't well Sherlock.

The two sat down and Sherlock decided to comment "well done Anna well played." She smirked and said "oh please don't be so surprised I had been working on this case for 2 and a half weeks, only just being able to figure it out before you. And adding my own little twist with taking over for a day." The two calmed when they realized that there wasn't a female version of Sherlock, because neither knew what would happen if there was especially another in London.


	4. Dreams

**Dreams**

* * *

Anna was running, running from the man in a long trench coat behind her, she didn't know who it was but could tell he wasn't bad, but why was she running and him chasing? She wasn't a bad person and always did good. Even when she was an assassin she only took jobs that involved killing bad men, or she took the job asked to meet her employer to get more information on the man she was killing and just kill them in the meeting.

She looked back and saw that there was a bright light behind him so she couldn't see his face only that he had curly hair and was tall. She tried to run faster but couldn't just when he was about to catch up to her she woke.

She was tied to a chair, and only a table and other swivel chair was in from of her. She had two men guarding either side of her. She knew what she had to do. Breaking the rope on her feet she flipped and kicked them both in the face. Then while they were distracted she cut her bonds, using one of her many concealed knives. She hit the one that recovered with the chair as hard as she could.

She stabbed them both in the neck and left a blue streak on their cheeks. She was safe once again, now she just had to get to the vent above her. She jumped but an arm grabbed her hands and torso. "No." She thought "I WAS SO CLOSE." She felt hot breath on her neck and a voice, a whisper "This will be your end, remember it well." Then she saw the familiar glint of a knife in her peripheral vision. "Goodbye. At least I did good." She thought "oh really? But you never escaped. You could have you SHOULD have, you've got to rusty and now your paying the price." That voice in her head said bringing her to shame.

She felt pain surge through her stomach and screamed as loud as she could. It was over but why did he have to kill her like this? One of the worst ways to die was slowly bleeding out, until you went cold dead. He stabbed again and another blood curtailing scream broke forth from her lips, worse than the last. Then he stabbed her heart she knew she only had a few seconds left. Then white hot pain reached her head, and everything went black.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Anna woke in a pool of sweat and was screaming so loud she was sure she woke all of London. It was only a dream, a memory. But when it really happened she lived a man didn't kill her she lived. She escaped through the vents and out of the base. And Russia.

She heard someone come into her flat and went to see at the door. "Oh lord dear what happened!" She came running to Anna and embraced her. "I'm fine it was only a dream, more like a memory." hugged her again and let her go, when heard 2 pairs of footsteps coming down the stairs quickly she said "Here they come." Rolling her eyes.

Anna's brow furrowed and turned towards the open door. Two men ran in. One shorter than the other with blond hair, and pajamas on. The second looked like the man in her dream. He had black curly hair and ice blue eyes that looked green sometimes, he was also wearing pajamas and a silk blue robe.

"What happened ?" he asked not even looking at Anna, "was it murder? Please tell me it was!" He was excited about a murder? "Ohhhh," she thought "this must be Sherlock Holmes that would be the only logical explanation. "And you must be Sherlock Holmes, oh please come in make yourselves comfortable. Oh and why don't we add Watson to the party." She said dryly.

Finally Sherlock looked to the woman. He couldn't get a read off of her but eventually he got something. He was about to says something but John said "how did you know who we were?"

"Oh please," she said annoyed "I knew that you were Sherlock Holmes because you are a high functioning sociopath, I knew that because you were excited about a murder. An I doubt there are very many sociopaths in London that like crime." She took a breath " and you were easy to figure out you have a posture of a military man and are with Sherlock so it couldn't be anyone else, you two are like brothers. No I don't think your dating, please a high functioning sociopath can practically only focus on one thing maybe two or three."

"Now if you'll get out I'd like to go back to not having a party in my flat thank you." She said pushing he three out the door closing it and locking it. She took a deal breath and thought "crap, I did it again I seriously need to stop being like that, just blurting everything out. Goodness." Now she went back to bed and laid there not daring to fall asleep again.


	5. I'm being watched

**I'm Being Watched**

* * *

Anna woke that next morning reluctantly, she was NEVER a morning person, ever. She was the worst person to user in the morning because she would most likely punch you, or just hurt you in a physical and psychological way. Anna got ready and wore her usual attire, a olive drab button up shirt unbuttoned, white tank top underneath, black skirt, and combat boots. Clipping on her rose gold and silver cross necklaces she walked into the kitchen, not finding anything to her liking she decided to head to a cafe she saw down the street. Putting on her button up, black trench coat grabbing her car keys she walked out of the flat. Outside, Anna took a deep breath and walked down the street, head held high. She was totally unaware of her neighbor watching her through his windows.

Sherlock watched as his new neighbor walked down the street, he couldn't deduce much about her from a distance but he could tell she was only 2 years younger than himself and DEFINITELY a detective or investigator. He could see it in the way she walked, head held high, walking straight, and looking around her subtly ever the observer. He took interest in her and wanted to see if she was like anyone of Lestrade's dogs. Most likely she was.

Walking own the sidewalk back to her flat she knew this time someone was watching her, but who? She hadn't been in England for long enough to make any enemy's, especially since she wasn't even on a police force. She looked up and met the eyes of her neighbor, she quickly deduced that he was Sherlock Holmes, no one else would fit into the category she had created from the info on 's blog. No, that had to be him the way he carried himself and stared right back at her like nothing was wrong about it. She rolled her eyes at him and made for her door.

Shaking off the fact that her neighbor could tell who she was in about 8 seconds, if even, Anna sat down on her couch unceremoniously and turned on the TV. Seeing nothing on really she decided to just watch a police/investigator show, she liked to see what they were doing wrong and they always were.

She heard the slam of a door then another, as her neighbor left the building, very loudly.

Men. She thought rolling her eyes and thinking "sounds like an ass hole." And she prayed that he wasn't or at least not as much as she had cleverly deduced so far.


	6. The return

**The Return **

Rage, complete and utter rage. Anna was livid, and ready to kill. She found out that Moriarty had assassins ready to kill her, John, and and she was going to make sure that never happened. A plan already formulated in her head and she was ready to put it into action. But first she had to break out a box that she hadn't used in many years.

Pulling the box out and blew dust of of it and tore it open, revealing memories terrible and triumphant. She undressed and put on the dark skin tight navy blue pants, that had decorative holes in the thighs cleanly cut by herself. She pulled on her black knee high boots that were almost just as skin tight, and bendable. Next was her skin tight black tank top, and a bother dark navy blue shirt over it, that was less tight. Armband warped around her upper arms and gloves on, she pulled up her black nose and mouth coverer securing it tightly. Sheathing her two short swords and strapping her semi-automatic sniper rife securely to her person she looked in the mirror, everything fit exactly as before.

She was an assassin in her younger days,and still is. And the best. She was not a bad assassin, only one who killed the people who deserved it. She was a cold blooded killer, ready to strike the throat hrs of her evil victims again, with vengeance.

Instead of leaving out the front door she climbed to the roof of 221B looking out over the city of London, breathing in the air her pupils dilated and she became the assassin she really was. Not a simple barista. Running to the edge of the building and jumping adrenaline pumping, she ran across the buildings. She had never felt so alive when she was ready to assassinate, bringing some evil away from the world if only a little.

She had already killed the man that planned to kill and herself before climbing up onto the roof. She was now headed towards the one aimed at John, finger for sure on the trigger. She was at the top of a building when the lightning streaked behind her, Anna not even flinching. Seeing Sherlock on the roof with Moriarty and John in the street, Anna jumped into action. She grabbed he edge of the building and swung down into the buildings topmost window and kicked the sniper in the face and chest. He, shocked, didn't react fast enough, and his life was ended then and there. Leaving a blue streak on his cheek, as her trademark, she left the same way she came.

Watching as Sherlock jumped Anna forced herself to close her eyes and not watch, when she was sure it would be all over she opened her eyes. She knew when she saw the body that it wasn't Sherlock, but Moriarty made to look like Sherlock. He faked his death the bastard. She instantly retracted that thought when she realized that she had had sone the exact same thing 2 days before.

It wouldn't be the first time.

Anna knew she had to leave London, just as she was sure Sherlock would, she had no idea If she would return, but she guessed not, not after this sort of thing. She cried all the way back to Baker Street, knowing she'd have to leave another home. She thought eventually she'd run out of different homes and lives to create, or find the right one; she never did and probably won't.

= = = 4 years later = = =

Anna wandered the streets of London, it was a welcome sight after never staying in one place for 4 years, and assassinating so many people. She had made so much money, she had 1,000,000 million pounds to spend. She had decided to return to London when she had heard that Sherlock had returned, but got a little, let's say, delayed. What was supposed to be her last gig became a full on hunt for the man, once Anna found out he was one of Moriarty's main men.

Well now she was back one year after that adventure, and ready to settle down for at least 4 years now. Anna was lost in thought and didn't even notice her feet carried her to Baker Street. She climbed up to a window of Sherlock's and looked inside he was there with John, and she could hear that they didn't have a case at the moment, and if Anna was gonna quit for a while she wanted to end with a bang.

Anna assembled her team of 7 people. 4 being escape artists as to not get caught, one master of disguise, and two geniuses all allies and willing to pull a prank as a sort of vacation. The geniuses were Ally, and Hoobs both men, they were there to plan out the idea. The 4 escape artists were Natasha, Kristof, Luther, and Raina. Master of disguise was Bergen. All were long time friends and willing for a paid break.

The day after next the plan was already in motion. There would be a note left in Sherlock's flat, that was supposed to lead him to an organization that was like Moriarty's that had just "moved" into London. He would then receive a series of clues and dead ends, like a puzzle. Then he would find Anna and she would be there in a deserted building and room, waiting for him. She would time him and when he got there her life would begin.

She was there in that room now waiting for the familiar sound of footsteps on the stairs, ready. It was another 15 minutes before he was racing up the stairs. She hid in a closet by the door en waited until the two burst into the room looking for the supposed leader of an evil organization. One they saw the note scratched into the floor that read "mis me?" Sherlock exclaimed "What what does that mean?! They were supposed to be here!"

Anna opened the door and closed the door behind them with a loud thud which sent them turning. She said "it's supposed to mean that not only 1 person can fake their death Sherlock Holmes, and I prefer to return with a little more pizzaz. Instead of blatantly returning and giving ol' a heart attack." The two were shocked but Sherlock recovered and said "You were stabbed, by a murderer!" "Correction my bear Holmes I was "stabbed" by a "murderer" that I hired." John went up to her and hugged her in a bone crushing hug. Anna hugged back and said "Well at least he didn't punch me in the face three times." She gave a pointed look at Sherlock who smiled at the memory.

"Well I'll be in London for well possibly forever, so Ill be moving in right away." Her phone binged, she checked it and said "Well looks like I'm moved." She smirked. Sherlock asked "How did you know about all that stuff and get moved in so quickly? Did my brother help you?" "Oh please Sherlock, I have my own people, and connections." And with that Anna walked out of the building hailing a cab with one hand and stepping in. Sherlock and John jumped in after her and before Anna could even say anything Sherlock said "221 Baker Street."


	7. Leaving the past

**Leaving the past **

Anna went through the vents grimacing as she hit her elbow on the side. She wasn't used to this type of entry, it was usually planed but she worked with what she was given.

She was looking for the coward that had killed her family years ago. Well, what little family she had left. It was her brother older than her by 1 year, they were close since their parents had been killed by the man she was about to assassinate. They both became assassins when they were old enough to join in training at PW.

This was an unauthorized mission she went out on after she found out that the man that ruined her life was alive. She left right away during the night. Her brother had died the month before and the pain was raw and strong. It clouded her judgement and she let it.

Since her departure she was sure that she was going to kill this man and end the company while it was in a weak state, without a leader. The company had been smuggling guns, drugs, and anything else that was illegal over the U.S. and Mexican border for years. When her parents had found out about it, they were eliminated from the equation. They had been hunting the whole family up until that very moment, and they had finally got her brother.

She looked down and saw the man at a desk with two body guards at the door looking out the window. She knew what she could do, and soon she put her plan into action. Though it was hard for her to not lose control and go on a killing spree, she managed just barely.

She opened the vent and put on her elastic shooter, she shot the top of the vent and quietly lowered herself behind him, absolutely quiet. He was on the phone and there was music playing in the background this would be easy. She pressed the activate on her elastic shooter but didn't press up yet, not until she was done with her deed.

She had her knife in her hand and was ready, with adrenaline pumping through her veins she breathed and closed her eyes. She opened them and the world seemed to move according to her actions as she put her left hand over the mans mouth and stabbed through his temple.

He went silent and limp. She let gland ascended into the vent and close it silently. She crawled and crawled till she reached the roof hoisting herself out of the vent shaft. There was a helicopter waiting for her in the jungle beyond the tall building.

She once again used her elastic shooter and ran to the edge and jumped. Pressing the button she shot the elastic just before she hit the ground and recoiled the elastic. She couldn't leave a trace of who she was or where she was going. She bolted into the jungle her feet finding the small animal path to the clearing. She jumped into the helicopter, and smiled at J he was there with a frown on his face but said "you have a lot of nerve. But you get the job done, so your forgiven, but if this happens again I'll assign you to the training instructor." She then frowned "you know I hate that." He just smiled and she frowned still.

She was ready to take a break from all the adventure.


	8. Years ago

**Years ago**

* * *

Four years. That's how long Anna had disappeared for. All the while she was strengthening her network, it now included 564 people all her allies and friends around the world. She was at the head of the agent list but the owner took the company most of the time, he called her an "uncontrollable assassin and wild child obeying the rules and breaking them at the same time" she rolls her eyes every time he says that.

What do they do you ask? They are a company of specialists who create modern technology and have connections all over the world. Anna was a lone wolf, assassinating everyone she could. Now, she has a whole network to help.

They were practically their own little country, with a whole island off the northwestern part of Norway. No one really knows that it exists, only the people working there, and the 564 people can leave and come as they please. The employees can't leave unless authorized to, and they knew that they couldn't when they joined. Still there are robots there that do the simple tasks of keeping the houses and cleaning up after the experiments.

It was totally unreal. Like a thing from a movie. But it was real and it was very much operating.

When she had heard that Sherlock wasn't dead, she was excited. She had told herself that he was alive and this was all just a big prank, but deep down she thought he was dead for sure.

She was at the company, it was called PW, when she had heard the news from the owner. His name is Jaeger Imre, everyone just calls him J. She freaked out and went on a happy rampage running around the entire island practically, until J stopped her and told her to resume her position in Baker Street and that her items would be put in there exactly the same. She told him to wait two days, to give her time in London alone and away from her previous home.

That leads up to the present time, Anna was there al night sitting on a rooftop and reading the news. She wasn't really reading it, she was only looking at how they had said Sherlock was a fake. She wanted to go and hurt them, but she stopped reading before she killed someone.

Setting it aside she looked at the city taking in all the lights. She didn't know how she was going to return, gloriously? Mysteriously? Suddenly? She decided to go with all three, a good combination. She also was going to wing it just see what her mind came up with.

She went to the roof of Sherlock's flat and looked in a window, no one was there. "Solving a case already, the bugger." She muttered. Opening the window she went in silently. Entering the dark flat she turned on e lights and saw it was pretty much exactly the same, papers, books, and random items around the flat and not to forget the experiments and body parts in the fridge.

She went to the front door and opened it old key in hand, she couldn't hold her excitement anymore and sprinted up the stairs. She slammed the door open and Sherlock turned around expecting Lestrade or John.

Anna had tears of joy in her eyes and still in her height, ran to him and embraced him tightly. She screamed happily on the way probably waking the neighbors but she didn't care he was alive!

He hugged her back to her surprise, rather tightly. She pulled away and said "You mister are in for the beating of a lifetime!" She chased him and he ran an accrual smile on his face. He ran out the door Anna close behind.

Anna caught up to him and jumped onto his back but he didn't fall. She smirked and said when he stopped "are you going to carry me back or am I going to walk?"

He rolled his eyes and dropped her she landed clear on her ass and she glared and muttered curses while he just stood over her smiling and chuckling. "Ya ya laugh all you want. Oh and it's nice to see you to ya big ass." She brushed herself off and headed for the flat. When she didn't hear footsteps behind her she turned and said "come on! My things aren't gonna magically appear into your extra room by them selves." He smiled and went after her.

"Haha remember the time when you went to buckingham palace with nothin on but a sheet! That was hilarious, I remember John telling me about it and about how he was about to die from embarrassment." Anna laughed loudly, while Sherlock shook his head and laughed.

It was a treat to hear him laugh, he never really did. She stopped laughing and looked at him. She saw his smile, his white teeth, the way his eyes seemed to be relaxed and less icy blue looking.

She didn't even notice that she had been staring until he snapped a finger in the front of her face, a thing she used to do. He asked "what are you staring at?" She didn't want to tell him what she had really been thinking so she said "I was trying to notice your age by your face." She said still staring and brow furrowed. He just laughed and she did too. "Well I still haven't seen John and haven't met Mary yet so to the Mustang!" She exclaimed jumping off the couch and jumping down the stairs.

They had an interesting relationship that was for sure.

But she was just happy he was home and she was overrun with joy that she was too.


End file.
